Monster High
by sarakyiru
Summary: I don't own the books or show/movies. The entire cast is there. There are some new characters like Sara Star, Hannah Seadragon, Cynthia Blackclaw, and Katlyn Whinewolf.
1. Ch 1

- Ch.1 -  
Here I come!  
When entering high school, espically Monster High, there are alot of things to think about:friends, guys, popularity, dances, dates etc. Well Sara Highstar just moved into town, and all she could think about on a Monday morning, waqs a cute outfit, and make a first good impression. Still, I was the stars daughter, so I had nothing to fear. As I walked up the steps, and beyond the doors, I soon came to realize, I had no clue where I was going. Four ghouls came up to me. They asked if I knew where I was going. I shook my head. The pink girl, which I could tell was a vampire, introduced herself. "Hey ghoul! I'm Draculaura. This is Lagoona, Frankie, and Clawdeen." I introduced myself, and asked them where Mistress Bloodgood's office was. Draculaura offered to help. The other three girls told me and Draculuara goodbye, saying they had to get to class before the bell rings. As we got to her office, she asked Darculaura why she wasn't in class. " Mistress Bloodgood, I was helping my new friend out, she's new to this school" " Miss what's your name?" , Mistress Bloodgood asked. " Sara Highstar."  
Next, the principal asked what classes I wanted to take. I took a list at al the classes they offered at Monster High. When I got done, Bloodgood handed me my student ID card, and my schedule. As we walked out, Draculaura asked me what classes I chose. " I signed up for Drama, Dead Lauanges, Home Ick, Clawculus, and Chemistry..." As soon as I said my schedule,  
Draculaura laughed. " Sara, Drama isn;t a class, it's an extra cricular, what you do after school! Time was ticking away, so as we got to the door of my first class, and opened it, my teacher Mrs. Kindergrubber, welcomed me. I was in a group with Abbie, but I had no clue who she was, till she waved her hand. When Home Ick was over, Draculaura gave me a map of the school, but I heard a familiar voice, it was Lagoona. One of the girls I met this 'smorning.  
"Hey Sara what's youe next class mate?" " Science with Mr. Hackington..." Me and Lagoona walked to class together. I guess we were on the same class. When I walked up to the teacher, he showed me my seat, right next to a normie! I introduced myself to the young man, and he told me his name was Jackson Jekyll. "Okay class, we are doing a lab with potions." When we got to are labs, and GOT the potions, I was so confused, I asked Jackson for help, and as we were working on the lab, I started to blush. Finally luch came around, and it was salad, a fruit of your choice, and something to drink. My eyes was looking left and right to find a tablem and Frankie caught my eye, and invited me over. When I was talking with everyone, Jackson was walking over to our table, and I had no idea why. He sat across from me, asking what the homework was. " My planner says pg. 210 in our Chemistry workbook." Jackson started to blush. "Sara if you ever need help in Science, or anything.. you can always ask me." I nodded my head. "Bye Frankie!" Jackson got up and left to go get lunch. My next class was Clawculus. I ran inside the classroom, and sat right next to Clawdeen.  
"Clawdeen I;m really good at Math, so if you don't understand something, I'll break it down for you." Clawdeen just smiled. When I said this, I remember someone saying exactly the same thing, but who? So I started thinking. After Math, I had Study Howl. I got out my notebook, and did my Math homework. Finally my last class was DeadLauanges with Mr. Rotter, and my best friend Frankie and Dracualura was there. The bell rang and school was over. My four new friends and I exchanged phone numbers on out iScare's.  
When I got home, my parents asked me what every other parents ask:" Did you make friends?" "Yes, four." " Did you like your first day?" Instead of answering I remembered who said the almost exact same thing as me. It was Jackson. When I thought about him, well I squealed, instead of giving my mom an answer,. In other words, it was the best day ever! 


	2. Chapter 2

- ch.2 -

Who is Jackson Jekyll...?

Of course I liked Jackson Jekyll. You could easily tell by how my face turned...what's the problem with that? Today was April First

commonily known as April Fool's Day, and as I was walking to my locker, Jackson came up t me to see if I understood the homework for

Chemistry. "Hey Sara, did you understand the homework for Science?" "Yeah it' s all thanks to you for your help yesterday during the lab..."

I turned around and pressed PLAY on my iScare that my parents bought me last year for Christmas. Jackson started mumbling,

asking me to turn off the music. Just as I was about to press STOP, and turn it off, he ran away. This dark blue man with orange hair and

headphones. He asked for my name.

"I'm Sara." He told me his name was Holt Hyde. A small girl with with short pink curly hair came up and told me that Holt and I

were the perfect couple. I told her that I hardly know him, yet alone like him, besides I had someone else I liked. "Sorry goodbye Sara, see ya

around!" Right then I knew that she was C.A Cupid, the girl that everyone talks about. " Oh C.A Cupid said we were perfect for each other!"

I asked Holt if he knew where Jackson was. " Sara I don't know who this Jackson is...?" I shut my locker and was walking to go to my first

class, when Jackson came up behind me, asking where I was gong. 'Hey Sara, where are you going?" The bell rang. I heard the bell, and turned

around to face im. " Jackson I don't know what to do anymore. One moment you're here, and the next, this guy named Hold, appears before my

eyes." I sighed and left with disappointment. The day flew, and it was Stduy Howl. I took a pass from Study Howl, and went to my locker, and

a ghost with long purple hair came out. She explains that she heard everything between me and Jackson. "My name is Spectra. I want to do an article

for the school newspaper, about your question: WHO IS JACKSON JEKYLL? Science came, and I wasn't very happy.

We continued our lab from yesterday, and Jackson was there in his lab seat. The bell rang, and I was the firdt one out the door, and ran to

the Creepteria. Jackson gave a letter to Lagoona in the classroom, asking her to give a letter to Sara. As everyone got their lunch, Lagoona sat down and

handed me a letter, saying it was from Jackson.

I was so mad at him I didn't want to open the letter. When school was over, I went up straight to my room. I sat on my bed, looking at the

letter. As I opened it up, it read

Dear Sara,

It's so hard to explain alot of things about the world.

I may be smart, but that doesn't mean I know

everything. One thing I know is I have to tell you

something. Meet me in the park at 2 o' clocl.

Love,

Jackoson Jekyll

My heart told me to go, while my brain told me it wasn't a good idea. Usuallly when this happens to people, it's usually their gut telling them to listen,

so I went to the park. When I got there, he was there waiting for me. Jackson and me met eye to eye.

I just wanted to walk away. He walked right up to me. "Sara, thanks for meeting me here." I stood there without saying a word. "Why I

brought you here, is because I bet you've been wondering where I go and disappear all of a sudden...well you know hold right?" I heard these things

all the time in movies. A guy says I want to tell you I've found someone else. It's not you its me..., or lets break up, so when Jackson was telling me

this, I knew what the ending was going to be. " Well I'm him..."

What Jackson is Hold, and Holt is Jackson? Yesterday Holt said he didn't know who Jackson was...? All I could think of was betrayl, and

I tried not to cry, or show and tears. "A least when I listen to music..I'm Holt..." Now I finally understood why he ran away when he heard my music

yesterday...I took his hand. When I looked up at him, he smiled, though he had a confused look on his face. "Sara what will I do when I turn into

Holt?"

I giggled saying, " I guess you have to like me again, whatever form you're in..." Oh my gosh I just confessed to him without even realizing.

"What about Frankie? When I'm Holt I like her. Not me, but Holt likes Frankie. When I'm Holt I am not the nerdy guy outside and on the inside, I'm

Hold outside, and me Jackson body trapped on the inside." " Jackson I'll tell her, she'll understand, and of course I'll kepp your secret" This day I now

proclaim to be the best day ever!


	3. Chapter 3

- ch. 3 -

Sweet 16!

The day finally came, when I Sara Highstar turned sixteen, and got to have her special day with a big party.

That morning,my parents woke me up. "Honey, happy birthday!" "Thanks mom and dad!" I imagined my party with me wearing...

***Daydream***

A fancy dress, Northen lights, goood food, surrounded by great friends

And in order for that to happen, I had to make that school, I looked for Jackson. When I found him, I asked him

something important, but he surprised me with, " Happy Birthday!" "Thanks Jackson, but-" I whispered so no one could

hear.

" Hey Jackson when "both" of you come to my party, tell everyone(meaning my friends), that they are invited expect for

the people I don't know. Once again, Spectra came out of my locker. " Hey Spectra. The article we talked about is cancelled."

"That's fine Sara, because when I tried to do the article all I could find in the records was Jackson's parents names, and nothing else."

I handed her an invite to my sweet sixteen bash. All of my friends came running up and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday.

I handed them invites. On my TO-DO LIST, I saw that I still had to get ready for tonight, and nothing was checked off as being

done. They all looked at the list. Clawdeen said she'd help me with my dress. Frankie and Lagoona would get the cake, and

Draculaura would help me wth my makeup and hair. Lagoona and Draculaura asked of their boyfriends Gill, and Clawd could

come. I nodded my head and handed them invites. "The more the merrier!" I went up to Rochelle, Robecca, and C.A Cupid to

hand them invites.

I asked Venus if she wanted to come, but she replied with, " I'd love to go, but I can't eat cake, but I'll still get a

present for you... oh and happy birthday!" Everything was in order, but the last part I needed was the Northen Lights. I

called mom and dad asking if they could get the light family to give some of the rare "magic "(as my parents said) , only for

tonight. Since mom was good friends with Mamma Light, mom called them, and they said yes. After school ended, Clawdeen

and I went too Forever 16+ . We tried on a bunch of dresses, and when I tried on the last dress, Clawdeen gave me a two

paws up.

My dress was a navy blue dress, with princess poofed sleeves, and ruffles at the bottom, with a corset in the

back. When we got back, Lagoona and Frankie got a three-layer red orange cake with brown sugar glaze frosting.

Dracualura came upstairs to my bedroom and saw my dress. "Sara the dress is fangtastic on you!"

Draculaura put my bangsback and bobby pinned them, and tight curled the rest of my hair. Any second the party

was about to start. When everyone,including my friends looked out the window, everybody was here. Jackson was thr DJ

(of course he was Holt), but inside,he was my Jackson. Outside, Holt or aka DJ, needed to grab everyone's attention. He stopped

playing music. I walked right up to the doors and waited inside till he said my name. "Ladies and Gentlemen.. can I have your

attention please. Sara wanted me to tell you guys thank-you for coming tonight. Frankie and Lagoona opened the doors. " Now

please give a big happy birthday to Sara!" I walked down the steps slowly like a princess would. As I was walking through the

crowd, everyone was wishing me a happy birthday. Over by the stage, I called for Holt. He told the band to continue you playing,

and walked over to me. " Sara happy birthday!" "Jackson please come on out. It would mean the world to me!" he did. Jackson took

my hand and ran behind a tree where he couldn't hear any music. " Sara happy birthday, but the music is playing and I'm trying really

hard not to turn back into Holt..." "I know, I know, but for me can you try as hard as you could and stay you. Stay as Jackson Jekyll.

And since you did this for me I;m going to sing you a song on stage. When we walked back, I got up on stage, and asked the gutairist,

if they could play the song, "Call me Someday" by Carlin Johnson, and just as I was about to step off stage, the crowd wanted more.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" I walked back up the stage and sang "It's time to Fly" by Karen Forest.

When the crowd cheered, I got off stage, and Jackson was no where to be found. I figured he transformed back to Holt.

Now it was cake and present time. The first gift I opened was from Draculaura. She gave me a makeup set. Secondly, was from

Lagoona. It was a sparkly silver bikini. Thirdly, was Clawdeen's gift. Her's was a t-shirt that said "FRIENDS FOREVER!''

Frankie handed me her gift from her. It was some berets for my hair, and a gift card to sweet 16+. Rochelle gave me a cullvin

purse! (They were very expensive and just came out ). C.A Cupid gave me a business card for her business. My mom and dad came

down, asking to take pictures, then giving everyone a piece of cake. I was talking to my friends and meeting their boyfriends, when

out of no where, Jackson grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Nice meeting you." , said Clawd. " Happy-Bir..thday?" . said Gill.

We walked up to my bedroom, and shut the door.

I was confused why Jackson was doing this. "Jackson why are you doing this? I was meeting Clawd and Gill..." If you want

to secretly give me birthday present up here.. then hand it to me." I fell to the groudn guessing he never got me one, even on a special day,

my own birthday. Jackson helped me up, then whiped my tears from my face. "Did you get me a gift?" " Of course!" I was confused that if

he got me a gift, why not show everyone? I started to get tense.

" Then why not go outside with me, and I can open it in front of everybody?!" "BECAUSE OF THE MUSIC REMEMBER!

DID YOU JUST SUDDENLY FORGET ...?" YOU WANTED ME NOT HOLT!" I looked at Jackson with a sad face, and fell to my knees

again. Jackson sighed saying sorry. " Sorry it's your birthday, and I'm just making a heck of alot worse then it needs to be..." I opened my eyes, telling

him sorry. He asked me if I wanted my birthday present. Jackson went down to my height of where I was. I smiled really big and hugged him

tightly. "Hey Sara, close your eyes..." So I closed my eyes, and was so excited to know what my present was. He leaned forward , and kissed my nose.

I opened my eyes, and started blinking. "Happy Birthday!"

My mom came up to my room, because I guess all that time we were arguing, and fighting, I guessed the party was over, and my parents was

wondering where I was. She told Jackson it was time for him to go home. "Yes Mrs. Highstar..." Jackson kissed me on the cheek and left saying, "See ya

tomorrow at school Sara!" "Mom where is dad?" "Sleeping. He cleaned up the party, when you weren't down there to tell everyone goodbye, he had to do

it for ya." All of a sudden my mom asked me who the guy was. " My special present... OR you could say that he is the son of Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll.(And now

my boyfriend!) Mom kissed me goodnight, shut my door, and went to bed. I got on my PJ's and went to bed. I wanted to dream about Jackson, because

when I said his name(and thought about it too...) I said Sara and Jackson Jekyll.


	4. Chapter 4

- ch.4 -

Revenge

The night after Sara's birthday bash, Toralei invited her best friends, Purrsephone and Meowlody to her house. They went

to (the school's newspaper online) to see the updates on Spectra's newspaper article. When they got to the site, they saw

that the latest update was last night at Sara's Bash. It was uploaded a nine-thirty p.m. They couldn' t believe that she never invited

or at least ask them to come to her party. So they had to think of a plan to get revenge on Sara. Meowlody and Purrsephone looke at

each other, and nodded. " Hey why don't we take everything away from her?" , chimed Meowlody.

Toralei sighed. " What would I take away from her? All she has is her stupid friends and..." Toralei then a got a purfect

idea. Monday morning, at school, the werecats went up to Sara. They introduced themselves, and asked Sara questions. " Hey Sara

we were thinking, since your new and don't have any friends..would you like to join the fearleading squad? I don't normally add

people..." Sara sat there for a moment or two and thought about their offer. Sara nodded her head. They handed her the uniform, and

shoes. At lunch, the werecat sisters, Purrsephone and Meowlody, walked on over to the table where Sara and her friends sat.

Dracualura, Lagoona, and Clawdeen all texted Framkie saying, GO AHD ND EAT WTHOUT US. "

Hey Frankie, this uh.. really cute guy who sits right over there, I think his name is Jackson, and he says he wants to be

your boyfriend. He told us to come get you. Frankie couldn't beleive her volts. She walked on over to Jackson's table, to see him

copying down notes from Sara's notebook. Frankie thanks Jackson for choosing her, but Jackson stopped writing, and looked up at

Frankie in confusion.

"Frankie, I bet you forgot that I'm with Sara..." She looked away, explaining she didn't know. "I'm sure she would have

told you, but during her birthday, Sara and I fought, and I guess she forgot to tell you... I'm really sorry Frankie..." Next the sisters

went up to Draculaura. Clawdeen, and Lagoona. Purrsephone and Meowoldy explained that Sara made plans with Jackson for the

weekend. Finally they went up to Rochelle.

Meowlody handed Rochelle a letter tha said Sara hated her.

Dear Rochellle,

I am sorry to tell you this, but you need to know...

I don't like you now, and I will never like you.

In fact I hate you!

Love,

Sara Highsar

All of Sara's friends couldn't believe this. Toralei went up to Jackson, just as he was about to get up out of his seat, and she took out

her pawphones ut of her iScare, and Jackson transformed into Holt. With Sara not there, Toralei and Holt were now officaly dating.

After school, Sara went up to Frankie, Lagoona, Clawdeen, and Draculaura. They all ignored her. Sara was confused. "You guys,

why won't you talk to me?"

Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Draculaura all shouted, " YOU MADE PLANS WITH JACKSON, AND CANCELLED OUR

PLANS FOR THIS WEEKEND!" Frankie cried saying, " I went up to Jackson for him to tell me that you too were together!" "Sorry

Frankie I was going to tell you honest.. it's just that me and Jackson had a fight during my party and I forgot t tell you bout me and

Jackson..." Sara took a deep breath, and sighed. She explained that she never cancelled any plans on them, and when Sara turned to

Frankie, Sara informed Frankie that she has liked Jackson ever since she came to the school, and last night at her party Jackson kind

of declared that they were together as that was her birthday present. Sara informed the girls that the werecats invited her to join

the fearleading squad. When they heard the word" werecats" , they knew they delivered a plan.

Spectra came out of a wall explaining that Sara was telling the truth, and last night when she went online on her website,

it showed that the werecats viewed the site last night. Sara and her friends all said sorry to each other. Therefor, they all would trust

in each other, and not listen or trust what Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody said.


	5. Chapter 5

- ch.4 -

Revenge

The night after Sara's birthday bash, Toralei invited her best friends, Purrsephone and Meowlody to her house. They went

to (the school's newspaper online) to see the updates on Spectra's newspaper article. When they got to the site, they saw

that the latest update was last night at Sara's Bash. It was uploaded a nine-thirty p.m. They couldn' t believe that she never invited

or at least ask them to come to her party. So they had to think of a plan to get revenge on Sara. Meowlody and Purrsephone looke at

each other, and nodded. " Hey why don't we take everything away from her?" , chimed Meowlody.

Toralei sighed. " What would I take away from her? All she has is her stupid friends and..." Toralei then a got a purfect

idea. Monday morning, at school, the werecats went up to Sara. They introduced themselves, and asked Sara questions. " Hey Sara

we were thinking, since your new and don't have any friends..would you like to join the fearleading squad? I don't normally add

people..." Sara sat there for a moment or two and thought about their offer. Sara nodded her head. They handed her the uniform, and

shoes. At lunch, the werecat sisters, Purrsephone and Meowlody, walked on over to the table where Sara and her friends sat.

Dracualura, Lagoona, and Clawdeen all texted Framkie saying, GO AHD ND EAT WTHOUT US. "

Hey Frankie, this uh.. really cute guy who sits right over there, I think his name is Jackson, and he says he wants to be

your boyfriend. He told us to come get you. Frankie couldn't beleive her volts. She walked on over to Jackson's table, to see him

copying down notes from Sara's notebook. Frankie thanks Jackson for choosing her, but Jackson stopped writing, and looked up at

Frankie in confusion.

"Frankie, I bet you forgot that I'm with Sara..." She looked away, explaining she didn't know. "I'm sure she would have

told you, but during her birthday, Sara and I fought, and I guess she forgot to tell you... I'm really sorry Frankie..." Next the sisters

went up to Draculaura. Clawdeen, and Lagoona. Purrsephone and Meowoldy explained that Sara made plans with Jackson for the

weekend. Finally they went up to Rochelle.

Meowlody handed Rochelle a letter tha said Sara hated her.

Dear Rochellle,

I am sorry to tell you this, but you need to know...

I don't like you now, and I will never like you.

In fact I hate you!

Love,

Sara Highsar

All of Sara's friends couldn't believe this. Toralei went up to Jackson, just as he was about to get up out of his seat, and she took out

her pawphones ut of her iScare, and Jackson transformed into Holt. With Sara not there, Toralei and Holt were now officaly dating.

After school, Sara went up to Frankie, Lagoona, Clawdeen, and Draculaura. They all ignored her. Sara was confused. "You guys,

why won't you talk to me?"

Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Draculaura all shouted, " YOU MADE PLANS WITH JACKSON, AND CANCELLED OUR

PLANS FOR THIS WEEKEND!" Frankie cried saying, " I went up to Jackson for him to tell me that you too were together!" "Sorry

Frankie I was going to tell you honest.. it's just that me and Jackson had a fight during my party and I forgot t tell you bout me and

Jackson..." Sara took a deep breath, and sighed. She explained that she never cancelled any plans on them, and when Sara turned to

Frankie, Sara informed Frankie that she has liked Jackson ever since she came to the school, and last night at her party Jackson kind

of declared that they were together as that was her birthday present. Sara informed the girls that the werecats invited her to join

the fearleading squad. When they heard the word" werecats" , they knew they delivered a plan.

Spectra came out of a wall explaining that Sara was telling the truth, and last night when she went online on her website,

it showed that the werecats viewed the site last night. Sara and her friends all said sorry to each other. Therefor, they all would trust

in each other, and not listen or trust what Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody said.


	6. Chapter 6

- Ch. 6 -

Introducing..a Seadragon

Ever since Hannah moved here, she hasn't made any friends. She was like every other teenager moving: she missed her old friends.

Her parents thought it was time to start public school, and make some new friends. Wednesday morning, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and

Sara was walking to school.

Lagoona stopped walking, and looked to her left. A young seadragon was sitting on her porch swing thinking to herself. Lagoona

walked up to her."Crike! What are you sitting here for?" No movement, or sound. The young girl explains. " I just moved here, and I have

to start school today away from home, and I don't have any friends..." Lagoona took her hand. "Well today, you got your first friend. I'm

Lagoona Blue." When they got to school, Lagoona handed Hannah a map of the school.

Mistress Bloodgood called Lagoona to the principal's office. The principal insisted to guide Hannah through her way, around the

school. Downstairs, Hannah was looking what was around her. All of a sudden, a boy tapped her shoulder. Lagoona just got downstairs,

and asked Hannah what's wrong. " I think someone just tapped my shoulder?", replied Hannah. They looked left and right, and saw nothing.

Throughout the school, the bell rang, meaning it was time for school to start. Lagoona asked what Hannah's first class was.

She replied with."Well when i looked at all the classes that they had to offer here, and when Mistress Blooedgood gave me the

printout of my schedule, it says Oceanography." As Hannah walks into the classroom and sits down in her seat, Lagoona sat down in hers.

When first period was over, Sara ran up to Hannah, and introduced herself. Sara asked Hannah what her next class was:Math. Hannah

got to class early, and asked Mr. Mummy who was in the class. He looked at the seating chart, and said, " Well in this class we have,

C.A Cupid, Robecca, and Toralei." Hannah's third class was the menu, they had fish strips, an apple, and milk. Finally, it was

lunchtime.

Lunchtime meant eating food, and making friends. When Hannah saw Lagoona at the lunchtable with all of her friends, she

walked on over and sat down in the chair. Draculaura wanted to know what her schedule was. So, Hannah explained." First is

Oceanography, and Lagoona is in that class. Second is Math with Mr. Mummy. In that class I met C.A Cupid, Robecca, and Toralei.

Third is lunch with you guys. Fourth is physical dreaducation with Coach Igor. Fifth is study howl. Sixth is Chemistry with Mr.

Hackington. Seventh is Fierce Fashion 101, and my last class is Dead Launages." Frankie, Sara, and Draculaura was shocked.

They told me that they were in Dead Lauanges with me. To tell you the truth, I was screaming on the inside. When school was

over, Hannah went to her locker to get the supplies she needed for homework. Right out of the blue, Billy tapped her shoulder. He

turned invisable, and hid behind the wall. Hannah was confused. She looked left and right, and saw no one. Hannah called

Frankie on her iScare, to see if she knew who this guy was. Frankie picked up. "Hello this is Frankie." "Frankie it's me Hannah.

I have a question to ask you, but you may think I'm crazy! Everytime I am at my locker to get something I sware someone is

tapping me on my shoulder..." "Oh I know who you're talking about. That's Billy Phadin.. he's turns invisable, and he loves to

play pranks." Thanks Frankie.. talk to you later.. bye."

At home, Hannah asked her mom what it meant when a guy pulls a prank on you. Hannah's mom had no clue on how

to answer the question. So all she could think of was, " I think this guy is just being funny. Does anyone say this guy pulls pranks

all the time?" "Well my sea friend, Frankie, says that he pranks everybody..." Hannah started to think that it meant nothing.

The next day, Hannah went to her locker. Billy came up and tapped her, like he did everyday. Hannah could sense that Billy

was near. She closed her locker, and told Billy to come on out. Billy was visable, and walked on over to Hannah. " I know you

pulled all these tricks on me, including the one from yesterday! And I also heard that you do this as a usual think, prank

people." He stood there with no expression on his face, not saying a word.

"why did you do that to me?" Billy told Hannah that he likes to pull pranks, but doesn't do it all the time, or

everyday. And when Billy told Hannah the last thing, Hannah was shocked. "Y-You like me? But when I asked my

mom, she said it was just a normal thing for guys to do, and you were just being funny...?" "I like you to, but stop pulling all these pranks!.. how about just two pranks a year: Halloween, and April Fool's Day..." After school, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Sara all went up to Hannah to hear the news.

Everyone was so excited, " So how did it go?" "Well it went great. Billy and I are together, and he is only going to pull pranks two times a year..." Sara asked Hannah, "So was Billy the one that scared you yesterday?" Hannah nodded. She explained that he liked her, and guess he was to shy to come up and face her. hannah invited everyone to come and hangout at her house. At home, Hannah's parents were sitting on the porch. "Hey mom you don't mind if I hangout with my friends over here do you?"

"Of course not, but what are their names dear?" From left to right, Hannah introduced them. " This is Lagoona, Draculaura, Frankie, and Sara!" "Het honey, what classes did you take? Your father was itching to know all day..." Hannah though for a moment. " Well mom I took Oceanography, Clawculus, Physical Dreaducation, Chemistry, Fierce Fashion 101, and Dead Lauanges. Lagoona is in my Oceanography class, in Math it's C.A Cupid, in Gym it's Draculaura's boyfriend Clawd, Heath and Robecca. In Study Howl, Billy is in there-" Hannah blushed. " In Chemistry, there's Ghoulia and Venus. In Fashion 101, Clawdeen and Rochelle are in there, and finally in Dead Launages it's Frankie, Draculaura and Sara." When Hannah led her friends up tp her bedroom, they couldn't believe their eyes. "Hey mate, what's in here?" asked Lagoona. "Well I have a full bathroom with a built in closet, then a princess-sized bed with books, and a tv witha bunch of movies. My final room is a surfing room. I have a virtual wall that pops up a Hawaiian beach and then you can surf." When Hannah got done showing her room, everyone wanted to know how her parents could afford the house.

"My mom has a tv show called _Design my Room!, _and my dad used to work at a waterpark. but now he works as an inventor. He takes what kind of monster you are, and what kind of foods, or flavors you like, and puts that in a drink, or as a drink." In Hannah's opnion, yeah she was sad because she missed her old friends in the Pacific Ocean, but now she has new friends.


	7. Chapter 7

- ch. 7 -  
Werewolf Family has a cousin?

For once in the werewolves house, it was calm. Clawd, or should I say the were parents got off the phone. It was their aunt and uncle whinewolf. They called the kids to come into the living room. "Kids can you please come here for a moment."

When they got there, the parents had exciting news. "You guys know your aunt and unlce Whinewolf right?" "Of course we do mom..why?" asked Howleen. "We forgot to tell you guys something..." They looked t each other wondering what it was. "You guys have a cousin, that we never told you about! Your aunt and unlce are moving up here, and their daughter is about the same age as you guys, so I know that you'll get along just fine." When they arrived, Clawdeen was in her room getting ready to hangout with her ghoulfriends. Clawd was practicing for the CasketBall game Monday night, anf Howleen was talking to her friends on her iScare. Clawdeen walked down the steps and yelled, " Mom I'm going now!"

As she was walking out the door, she bumped into her aunt and uncle. She hugged them saying she would be back later. As Clawdeen was running, a voice called her name. "Are you my cousin Clawdeen?" Clawdeen turned around. "I'm Katlyn!" Where are you going.. can I come along.. well since I just moved here, I need to know where everything is..." Katlyn had long straight brown hair with magenta highlights in. Well as for fashion, it was a four-point five. Katlyn had a teal short-jacket, a white dress with a silver tie(with a teal star), and spiked high heels. Clawdeen brought over two motorpeds and they took off. At the Fierce Mawl, Clawdeen and Katlyn put their motorpeds in the rack. Frankie asked who the new girl was. "You guys this is my cousin Katlyn. She just moved here."

Frankie browsed Katlyn's outfit. "What's with copying my look!" Katlyn had no idea what Frankie was talking about. "What are you talking about?" She pulled out her magazine, and showed them the page. "In _Teen week, _it says dresses and ties are in!" Draculaura transformed into a bat, and flew off. "So cos, what stores are the best to shop at? asked Katlyn. Clawdeen pulled out her iScare and went to her _**Mawl **_app.

She showed Katlyn and explains, " You tap what styles and colors you like, then a message buzzes and shows you what they have based on what you like for that month." Katlyn and Frankie immediately added the app on their iScare's. "Lets get shopping!", yells everyone. "Frankie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to copy your style. I hand made this at my old house..." "No it's okay Kat. You didn't know..." When they got done shopping, they headed home. "Frankie if you ever want to design something, come on over. I live to the left of my cousin, Clawdeen." Frankie nodded her head. She called fot Wattitz. They headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

- ch. 8 -  
Parent Screature Conference

It was a normal school day..until- "Good morning students. Tonight we are startig parent screature conferences. whatever class you need helo in, you come tonight, and you and your parents and your teacher have a talk on to help you succed.", Mrs. Bloodgood said over the PA system. "Hope to see you there!"

Jackson asks Sara if she is going. "Well I wasn't planning on going..but Science has been getting a little tough, even with your help." She hugs him. "What about you?" she asks Jackson. "The same as you, though I'm just going to see if I'm doing it right..." Jackson said embarssed. Hannah texts Lagoona. **R U going? **Lagoona texts back. **Yeah Oceanography. But the funny things is, that I love that class! XD **Katlyn heads to second period. Mrs. Kindergruber tells Katlyn to come tonight. Katlyn blushes. Cynthea calls Sara. _Hello this is Sara... oh hi Cynthea what's up? Are you going tonight?, _Cynthea asks. _Yeah me and Jackson are going for science. _

_ Yeah Science has been hard lately... see ya!_ Cynthea says on the other line, and she pressed end. The conferences finally came. "Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Star, and Mrs. Jekyll, and Blackclaw. Sara hasn't been doing well, the same goes for Cyhthea. "What can we do to help?" asked Sara and Cynthea's parents. Mr. Hackington hands her parents a thick packet. "They have to do this packet. It's do Thrsday." They head home. The teacher now focuses on Jackson. " Jackson why are you here?" asks Mr. Hackington. "You're one of my best students!" " I know..I just came to make sure I know what I'm doing-" Outsidem Sara was waiting for Jackson. When he got done, he walked toward Sara.

"Hello once again Mr. and Mrs. Star..." Sara's mom giggled. "Please call us Maddy and William." "O-Okay." said Jackson. He hugged Sara, and watched them fly away on their star. In Home Ick... "Thank you for coming Mr. Whinewolf. Your daughter is currently close to failing!" Mrs. Kindergrubber said trying not to get mad and yell. "What can we do to help?"

"Make sure that she makes these two recipes. You watch and guide her." "Of course.", said her father. " Sorry my wife couldn't be here. I will let her know." The next day... " Students, we had a good night last night. If you got something, start working on it. If you didn't get anything, then continue working hard... that is all!" Mrs. Bloodgood said over the PA system


	9. Chapter 9

- ch. 9 -  
Not so Voltage

It was Gina's first day of being a high school English teacher, A.P Lit. to be exact. " Good Morning!", said the new teacher as the students sat down in their seats. "Today and for the next two weeks we will be reading a book." "What is the book called Gina?" asked Draculaura. Miss Rivers looked at her seating chart. "Draculaura please call me Miss Rivers." Draculaura sighed. I mean who really cared of she called her Gina anyways. "Okay what book are we reading?" Not one single answered ever came from the teacher lips.

"Everyone come on up and get a book from the cupboard." called Gina. Gina Rivers was a young river in her early twenties. The kind of person who just wanted to be a teacher so she can get a job easily. It wasn't that hard. Okay maybe it was. It was for a monster. As everyone got their books, and sat back down in their seats, some looked at how thick the book was, while others wanted to know how many pages it had. The students gasped. "This is a required book for class. I read it for my enghlish honors in college, and this will help you to know what kind fo reading you'll be reading in college" explained the teacher.

Frankie rasied her hand. "Yes Frankie?" asked Miss Rivers. "The book says _Monster High..._" said Frankie. C.A Cupid chimes in saying, " It has everybody's names in here!..and look-" says Cupid as being cut off by Operetta. "Frankie likes a..a..a normie named Brett, Jackson likes Melody, Frankie shoes are..MADE OUT OF BABY KANGAROO'S!, and Draculaura's dad built the school!" Everyone starts talking about this big rumor and everyone wanted to find out from each if it's true. Everyone stares at Frankie. She blushed a deep red. "Is it true? " asked her friends. "These shoes are **NOT** made out of baby kangaroo's, and I **DON'T **like a norime named Brett." When Sara heard what Cupid said about Jackson liking a girl named Melody, she burst out into tears.

Draculaura walked on over. "What's wrong ghoulfriend?" "Dracu..he's..he's..he a traitor!" Sara got out her iScare and posted a video from . It was Taylor Sparks new song, _We are never ever ever getting back together_ to Jackson. In Clawculus , Jackson got out his phone from his pocket. He got Sara's video and text which read, **WTCH THIS VIDEO, CSE WE R NEVER EVR GETTING BCK 2GETHER! P.S DON'T WRRY I'LL STILL KEEP YR SECRET ..** When school was over, Sara asked her ghoulfriends to come over. They followed her up tp her bedroom. Jackson comes up to her house and knocks on the door. "Hello Jackson dear!" smiled her mother. "Hello Mrs. Star, is Sara home?" asked Jackson. "Sara told me she doesn't want to see you **EVER** again.

All of a sudden it started to get humid. Jackson transformed into Holt. he knocked on the door. Her mother was in the kitchen, so her father answered the door. " Who might you be? Are you a friend on my little girl?" "Yes." replied Holt. Sara's father let Holt through the door. "She's up in her room. My poor little girl...she came home crying with her friends saying that a guy named Jackson was in love with someone else. Anyways go ahead and go on up. I'll bet she'll be glad to see you!" Her father thanked Holt for being her friend. Holt walked up the stairs , and went in the bedroom.

Frankie, Draculaura, and Operetta looked over to see Holt standing there. Of course Sara was mad at Holt too, but at least she didn't see Jackson's face. It would make it alot worse and cause a scene. " Holt it's just horrible!" said her friends. "Yeah I heard from her father...I'm so sorry Sara..." Sara rolled her eyes. She heard that story line in every scene of her movies and books she owned. She wasn't go to be the girl that falls for it and everything would be forgived. "I think you should give Jackson another chance. I got the book from class today-" Yeah of course he did. Everyone had the book, and it was what the entire school was talking about.

"And it says they aren't associated with us..like Jackson and Melody being together." Ha Sara thought. Did Holt really think tha she was stupid. "There is no Melody that exists." Sara stares at Holt, not realizing that she is in her own little world, not really knowing what she herself is thinking. "Then why did the author do that!" yelled Sara, starting to get tense. "Well for her fans of course." laughed Operetta. Sara walks over to Holt and whisperes in his ear. " Don't give me any of that crap Jackson. If you have to tell me something, then just tell me..besides I am giving you another chance."

"Well look at the time-" Everyone looks at Holt. " I'd better get home my dad-" All of a sudden Jackson's phone rings. "Holt why do you have Jackson's phone?" asked Frankie. he had to think of an answer fast, before everyone would see Holt transform back to Jackson. " He..uh..asked me to hold on to it. He's in the Science Club, and he didn't want to lose it so.. he handed it to me." "Makes sense..." nodded Frankie and Draculaura. Holt waved goodbye, and ran down the stairs, out the door and headed home.

When he got home, Jackson was his old geekly-chic self. Brown hair with gold highlights, yellow long sleeve t-shity, a black and white checkered vest, black pants and blue high-tops. H e texted Sara saying, **LISTEN TO TIM MCGRAW BY TAYOR SPARKS. I'M RLLY SRY, NO RLLY I AM3** Sara texts **:? **Then he finally texts, **SEE U 2MORROW SCHOOL!**


	10. Chapter 10

- ch. 10 -  
A Date with Clawd

Today was the day that Draculaura was going to ask her boyfriemd, Clawd, out on a date. School ended early, so as she walked home, she got out her iScare and texted him. **HEY WANNA GO ON A DATE? HOW ABOUT A MOVIE?** The next day around two p.m, they arrived at the theater. "What movie would you like to see? asked Clawd.

Draculaura looked at all her choices. Yesterday she remembered seeing a movie commerical for_ Hotel Translvania_. "I'd like to see Hotel Translvania!" said Dracualura. "Two tickets to Hotel-" The attendant handed them their tickets and went in. They walked into the theater four on the left. As they were watching the movie, Draculaura whispered to Clawd. "Did you know that Frankie had a cousin named Johnny?" "Nope." replied Clawd. Monday morning, her friends asked how the date was. "Good..but-" "What happened?" asked Spectra. "They had Frankie's cousin in the movie?"

I don't have a cousin, ot at least from what I know. what was him name D?" Draculaura though about it for a moment. " I think it was Johnny Stine..." Frankie got out her iScare, and called home. " Hello Viveka speaking. Dear are you okay! Need to come home?" asked her mom in a panic. " No, but Drac said that a guy in the movie they went to had our las name, and was our cousin also." "Hey Viktor did you hear what our daughter just said!" laughed her mother on the other line. " No dear what did she say?" said Vicktor. " She said..I'll tell you later." She get back to Frankie. " Sorry dear, we got to go..love ya!" Frankie pressed end on her phone. Everyone looked at her. "So..." they asked. "Nothing." Jackson walks up. "What's going on?" Ghoulia texts Jackson. "Oh I see."

"Sorry you got nothing." apologized Jackson. The bell rang throughout the school. Everybody goes to class. "It'll be okay!" said Clawdeen. She then went to class. When Frankie got home, she didn't want to face her parents. "I've got lots of homework, so leave me be." Frankie walked up to her room, and went right to bed. She dreamed about this guy, who Johnny Stein was.

All of a sudden, Frankie's iSacre went off. It was a text from Draculaura. **CLAWD JST TOLD ME. IN THE MOVIE HIS NAME WAS JOHNNY, BUT NOT STEIN. AND WELL THE "DRACULAURA" IN THE MOVIE LIED TO "FRAKENSTEIN" ABOUT BEING A STEIN. SORRY GHOULFRIEND! :( **Right then Frankie explained the situation to her parents, and said sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

- ch. 11 -  
The brand new me!

Ever have that feeling where something doesn't feel right, or you don't have the lastest trends? Well that's how I felt, at least somewhat. Yesterday mom used some of her "magic", and totally transformed me!

I had longer hair, thanks to my mom, and I finally had some monster high clothes that I made embroidered with the mascot of our school. To tell you the truth , mom says I look alot like her in her "younger" days.

This 'smorning I put on my new dress, brushed my new, longer hair, put if my new beret, and black heels that my older sister who is five years older than me got for me for my birthday, even though it happened so long ago. I go downstairs and grab my energy water. and head out the door. My ghoulfriends were shocked at my new look, I mean who wouldn't!

"Oh..my..ghoul!" yelled my friends. "Hey guys! Love my new startastic look? As we were heading toward school, I turned around, and heard a familiar voice. It was Jackson. I ran up and hugged him. " We'll see ya there." said Frankie. "Who are you?" he asked. "Jackson you meanie! It's me..your girlfriend!" I spun around. He started to blush. "Lets go!" I took his hand in mine, and we wlaked to school. All of a sudden, a guy was running playing_ Party Rock Anthem _by lmfao.

Next thing you know, the guy to the left of me was now Holt. "Hey Holt it's me Sara. I just grew out my hair out.. that's all. " He took my hand and we ran. Sara yelled at Holt. "Holt..STOP!" he stoped and looked at me. I felt like I hurt his feelings. I had to apologize. "Hol-" "Sara fine it's time to go and parrrrrrrrtyyyyyy!" She had to think of an idea fast. "Not without these..headphones!" In front of Sara was her geekly-chic boyfriend. "Hey Sara lets-" He looked to see Sara hiding her face and crying.

Sa-" "J-Just go on without me..." Jackson let go of her hand, and he went to school by herself. Sara got out her iScare and texted Frankie. **FRANKIE WHERE R U? **Frankie texts back. **BY MY LCKER**. **OKAY I'LL BE THERE! ** Sara texts. When Sara gets there, she rushes to Frankie. "Frankie can I talk to you?" "Of course ghoulfriend!" says Frankie.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asks concerningly. "It's Ja- I mean Holt." "What about him?'' asks Frankie. Sara cries. "I-I just can't do this anymore. Jackson to Holt, Holt to Jackson..." "He can't change for who he is." Sara sighed. " I know. I need your advice. what should I do?" " I'd hate to tell you this, cause you already know what I'm going to say, but if Jackson turns to Holt, just give him earmuffs..." Sara walked on over to her locker. She grabbed her Math out, and her Science book in her locker. Jackson walked up to Sara's locker.

"Hi Jackson..." ignoring his existence. She reached for the earmuffs, and decided not to grab them. Sara was walking away, when Jackson said, " Let me guess.

turned Holt..." She wanted to say, _well of course you idiot you could have tried not to turn into him! _"I'm really sorry, no really I am..." " I just want you to stop being Holt, but if I asked you to do that, I'd be selfish, and-" Jackson took her hand and ran to her house. Sara's parents weren't home.

They were at work. He walked her up the steps, and to her bedroom. They sat on her bed. Jackson took her face in his hands to make her look at him. Her heart was beating fast. Her inside spirit was running away. She closed her eyes, and they kissed,

Sara started 's spirit ran back. "Hey Jackson can I ask you soemthing?" asked Sara. "Can I be yours forever?" He opened his arms to give her a bear hug. "Don't worry I don't like being Holt either!" chuckled Jackson. "Okay than bring the muffs!" said Sara. "Honey we're home!" her mother sang in a song-like voice. "Jackson hurry out the window and down the tree!" jackson had one foot out the window while his hand was on the window. " Oh and Jackson.." "Yeah?" Sara started to blush and fidget. "I love you!" Jackson was at first shocked, but then smiled with a warm heart. "Yeah you too!" Jackson ran up to Sara, kissed her, and went out the window, down the tree and ran home.


	12. Chapter 12

- ch. 12 -  
Halloween

It was time once again, where everybody's favorite night was at monster high:Halloween! At school, Mistress Bloodgood made an announcement. "Studnets today is October 31st, which tonight is Halloween." The werewolves were howling, Frankie was sparking, Jackson turned to Holt, Operetta was singing.

Until Sara asked the question, "What's Halloween?" Frankie got out her iScare and texted Operetta. "**SARA+HALOWEEN=? **Frankie explained to meet her after school. After school, all of the monsters that were part of the "defeat" or "get revenge on the normies!" were there. It included Frankie, Operetta, Draculaura, Abbie, Clawdeen, Holt, and of course Sara.

They went into the "secret" room. Frankie explained that, " A long time ago, norimes nd monsters got along. The normies would dress as their favorite monster and put on masks" Draculaura tapped Frankie's shoulder. "Do you think Claire and her one friend are coming?" "I'll text her and ask them!" said Frankie. She got her iScare.

**HEY CMING TO MNSTER HIGH PRTY AGAIN THIS YR?** texted Frankie. ** WE'D BOTH 3 YO COME!(:** Claire texted back. "Hey ghouls we should do something different!" They all started thinking. Sara started blushing a little, and raising her hand at the same time.

Everyone looked at her. "Well like my party way back. How about we have a night sky on the cieling, have lights around the railings on the steps, and well I guesss me and Holt can make a cd at my house..." When everyone had the plan in order, Holt walked with Sara to her house. Sara's mother was pleased to see Holt. "Hello dear. If I remember your name..it was Holt right?" He nodded.

"Mom we have a party two days from now. Me and Ja-I mean Holt are going to make a cd." "Okay dear." her mom said smiling. "Have fun you kids!" laughing at her own joke. Sara typed _Google _on the computer. When it got to the page, they strated thinking. "So Holt, what music should we add?" Sara asked, not knowing which songs to choose for the party.

Sara typed in top ten party favorites. She clicked on the link, and it came up with

1. Lights by: Elsa Gold  
2. The Fighter by: Jim Class  
3. PArty in the USA by: Mulyl Citeus  
by by: Track  
5. Part of Me by: Path

Next thing you know when Sara loks over, Holt addds the songs to his iScare account and burns them to a cd. Sara started to panic.

"H-Holt those weren't the songs that I meant to burn..oh well." sighed Sara. "But Sara fine these songs are amaaaaaazing!" Sara chuckled. "Your right. We can use these for the party!" Her parents popped their heads out. "Sara how is it going?" "Good mom and dad. What are you cooking in there?" They went to check in the kitchen. Sara put the earmuffs on Holt, and now he was back to his normal self. "We're having your favorite-" smiled her mom. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised. "Oh Jackson dear when did you get here?"

Sara stopped the music. "Thanks!" she smiled. "Well you have worked so hard..." explained her dad. "Let us know if you need anything-" and they went back in the kitchen to continue cooking dinner. "Okay Jackson..so, we have some great music for the party. Now all we need is to draw a blueprint or a sketch of what the room will look like." Jackson was hopelessly confused. "Frankie told me all about Halloween. She also said that last year's party was awesome."

"This year it's going to be spectacular! Sara got out her pencils, erasers etc. and started on the sketch The ceiling is going to be a starry night sky, the railing of the stairs is going to have lights. Hey by the way, are you free this weekend?" asked Sara. He got out his iScare and click on calendar to make sure he had no plans already made. "Nope..nothing." said Jackson. "Great. Write down that your going shopping with me on Saturday at 2. We'll get a lunch on the way there."

Take this quiz below to see what color is right for you!

Do you have a date to the dance?

Yes

Results

Green

Sara stared to think what style and the color she wanted. She opened her moth's issue of _Teen Weekly. _ It said

She followed through the quiz and got baby blue. Now all that was left to do was the dress style. "Hey mom!' Sara yelled.  
Yes dear?" her mother called in the kitchen. "Can Jackson stay over for movie night?" Her mom started thinking for a moment. " I guess...but-" "Mom I'll use the star, and besides it takes like ten minutes to walk to school." Time came around, and it was dinnertime. It was homemade chicken soup(her specialty), with a salad, and dinner rolls.

Jackson sat across from her dad and next to Sara. "I wish for everyone to eat!" Since Jackson knew the family's secret, he had to use the rod, "wish". Friday morning Mistress Bloodgood wrote a letter that invited New Salem High School over for a Halloween party. She signed it and stamped it for proof. Bloodgood called for Frankie and Sara to her office.

" This letter needs to be delivered to New Salem High School. Can I trust you two to deliver this?" "Of course me and my friends set it up last year." Explained Frankie. At the other high school, Frankie found Clair and Chad talking in the hallway. They walked up to them. "Its so voltage to see you again Frankie!" laughed Clair trying to talk like a monster. "You guys this is my new friend Sara. She is choosing the theme this year!" "So...what's the theme?" asked Clair. "Well... there really is no theme, but I guess you can say..starry sky?"

"So when you say, "Starry sky"... you mean the stars in the night sky?" asked Clair. "Well yes, but since the party will be inside the room, we are getting help from Robecca and we are going to have a moving ceiling." "My parents took me to a café once, with one of those things you're talking about." said Chad. Saturday night came. Everyone was in the room with beautiful gowns, and dashing tuxedo's. The decorations were set perfectly.

During the next song, it started to die down (meaning the loud music.) Jackson whispered in Sara's ear, "Take my hand, and follow me!" He took her outside, away from the noise, and shut the doors, and set the cd-player on a table and pressed play. Sara started to giggle. She ran up to Jackson and they started dancing to _Enchanted_ by Taylor Sparks. Inside, Sara's friends stopped dancing with their dates and looked for Sara and Jackson.

C.A Cupid found them and pointed to where they were. "Hey you guys..let them be." Said Cupid. "Let them have their moment!" That night, they knew they would never forget. Sara got an award for setting up the plans and ideas for the best party ever.


	13. Chapter 13

- ch. 13 -  
The Biological Truth of the Jekyll's

On Saturday morning, Sara slept in becuase she had a busy and stressful week last week. It was nine a.m, and any chance of her waking up any time soon was like a big fat chance. All of a sudden, Sara's iScare started going off. She scrambled to get to her phone. Sara yawned and said it said that Jackson was calling. "H-hello?" Sara yawned.

"Sara can you meet me now?" asked Jackson. "You do know what time it is right...?" It's nine-thirty in the morning!" Sara said annoyed. "Yeah I know, but my mom is making me do this..sorry!" Rolling her eyes and sighing, she got up out of bed and got ready. "Sure I'll be over by ten-fifteen." She pressed **end call** on her phone. Sara got on a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of converse, a log sleeve t-shirt(that was nice and comfy), and put her hair up in a ponytail, which was held by her ribbon. She got on her moped and rove to Jackson's house.

When she got there, Jackson greeted her and took her hand, and they walked in to the living room together. "Thank you for coming my dear." said Mrs. Jekyll. "Sorry, but I am still a little tired, and I woke up when I got the call from Jackson..." Mrs. Jekyll took a deep breath, and let it out. "Jackson dear do you want to tell her why she's hear?" asked his mom. Sara had no idea what they were talking about, but if it was this embarrsing, then I wouldn't want to say anything if I was in his place.

He shook his head. "Why your here is because since your with my son, I'm sure you've seen Holt. Am I correct?" Sara was thinking of all the times she has encountered seeing him. "Yes. I can even remember when Jackson told me in the park! Oh I almost forgot Mrs. Jekyll, I can kind of.. control..control is not the word I am looking for- "What are you trying to say dear?" Mrs. Jekyll asked confuse on what Sara was rambling on about. " I can decide if he transforms to Holt or not." Uh oh did I just really just say that. I bet his mother hates me now Sara thought. Jackson cuts in.

"What she means mom is that I can stay myself for a little bit longer, like during her birthday party this year." said Jackson. " O-Oh my..." said Mrs. Jekyll shockingly. " So we are on the same page..." Mrs. Jekyll started to get tense."" So you that when my son get warm, and starts to sweat, he turns to holt. Did you know how that happened?" Sara shook her head.

"Well a long time ago when Jackson's great grandfather, Dr. Jekyll-

" Sara's jaw dropped. She looked at Jackson. "Y-Your g-g-grandfather was t-the Dr. Jekyll!?" He nodded. Mrs. Jekyll continued the story.

"So he was working in his lab, as you know the story, and he turned into a crazy monster. He couldn't control himself, like my son can. The normie police captured him and killed him. Then before his father and I splitm well Jackson was about five at the time, and domething bad happend. He started sweating..then transformed. It was all over the news and his father sacrafised himself, while we got had to move right away, then we ended up here. Some nights when my son was Holt, he'd run off to go find his father."  
****

Mrs. Jekyll took a deep sigh. So that is why Jackson's last name is Jekyll, and Holt's last name is Hyde. Now that I think about it, I got a letter from Holt when he ran to find his father. She hands the letter to Sara. She and Jackson read it.

Dear Mother,  
Sorry but I really want to know who my father is.  
Since you have told me about him, and showed  
me a picture of him, I just can't help myself. I am  
going to go find him. I don't know when I'll be back,  
but don't worry I'l be with dad.  
Love,  
Holt Hyde

Jackson got up and grabbed two pictures from above the fireplace. When he came back, and sat down, he showed the pictures to Sara. "This is my great- grandfather, Dr. Jekyll.. an this is or "Holt's" father, Vick Holt." Sara started crying.

"Jackson you have kept this sad part to yourself, and whenever you were mad, I would only think of myself...I'm a horrible person!" "Sara dear, there is no need to get worked up." Jackson gave Sara a big bear hug. "Do you feel better?" Jackson asked to console her. Sara nodded, and wiped her tears away. She started to yawn again. Sara layed down, and imediately feel asleep. Jackson got up, got a portable heated blanket, and put in on Sara. "Mom I'll stay here with Sara." said Jackson embarrsed." I think this 'smorning whiped her out. I don't blame her." Mrs. Jekyll giggled. "That's fine dear. Her mother and I are going out for a ladies night!" His mom left. he whispered, "Sara your my love!" he kissed her on the cheek. Sara was breathing. " Have sweet dreams!"


End file.
